girlfriend swap
by big-time-Kazuya-fan
Summary: It's a request from my friend Guineapigz2002,and includes her OC, Remedyia.enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

** Hey! so this is a request by my friend guineapigz2002! I hope you enjpy it!**

Bliss and Remedyia. The two most popular girls in high school. Bliss was the captain of the cheer team, and her boyfriend Butch was the star of the football team. Remedyia was the star of the volleyball team and went out with Brick, who was on the school baseball team.

It was lunchtime, and the four were seated together. "So, what's up guys?" asked Remedyia.

Butch leaned back in his seat. "oh, you know, the usual."

Bliss glanced at Brick, who she noticed was staring at her so intensely. "Brick, I hear from Rem that your coach said you could probably get a scholarship for baseball."

Brick shrugged. "It's no biggie..."

Bliss stared at him wide-eyed. "of course it's a big deal!"

Suddenly, the loud speaker announced that all cheerleaders and baseball players meet in the gym.

"see ya, Rem. Bye Butch." Bliss said flying off, Brick behind her.

Butch and Remedyia were all alone. Remedyia was blushing. She had a huge crush on Butch, but never told Bliss. She just went out with Brick because it was the next best thing. When Remedyia was with Butch, he always made her laugh. Brick was way too serious and didn't like to joke like Butch.

" So , Rem? How's volleyball coming along?" Butch just asked her.

"Awsome! We play east next thursday. You should come." Remedyia said.

"Okay! I'll be there to cheer you on. Bliss has dance class that night. You know, cheerleaders and their flexibility..." He replied.

Soon, the two friends were walking to throw there trash away. Princess, who was not far from the cans, stuck her foot out and made Remedyia fall to the ground, her trash and leftover food spilling all over her clothes.

The whole cafeteria was laughing like crazy. Butch helped Remedyia to her feet and yelled to the cafeteria,"You guys leave her alone or I will give each and everyone of you a wedgie!"

The whole cafeteria shut up.

"I'm so sorry, Rem. Princess is such a bitch-" Butch didn't get the chance to talk, for Remedyia cried and wrapped her arms around him.

He held her, saying, "There,there. I'm here..."

** So, you like it? More to come soon! **

** R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Bliss and Brick were in drama class together. Just before, both had to leave the meeting to kick Princess' ass.

"Is Rem okay?'' asked Bliss.

Brick shrugged. "I guess. She wasn't crying or anything."

"You need to take that hat off. It's not allowed in school." Bliss instructed.

Brick said, "Fuck school rules, I do what I wanna do, and no one tells me otherwise."

The teacher came in and said," , please take your hat off, Brick."

Brick quickly took his hat off . Bliss laughed at him.

"alright, class. It's performance friday, and whosever names I draw will perform the drawn skit in front of the class.'' The teacher caled to the class. She pulled two names out the bucket. "our performers are...Bliss and Brick!"

Bliss and Brick nervously walked to the ront of the class . "Hmmm.


	3. Chapter 3

Bliss and Brick stared at the teacher in disbelief. "w-we gotta kiss?!" Asked Bliss.

"Yep! Its a good thing I picked today to make my spaghetti!" The teacher replied.

The two sat at the table and awkwardly ate it. Thats when they both grabbed the same peice of pasta, and slurped until thier lips were like, two centimeters apart.

"well? Kiss already!" The teacher rushed them.

Bliss was about to give up, but Brick slurped the last of it and pressed his lips to hers. Bliss' eyes wide open.

* * *

"Im sorry that princess was being a bitch..." Bliss said to remedyia on thier way home.

"its okay, i wasnt alone...'' Remedyia said, leaving out the hug.

Bliss fake giggled. "how was drama?" asked Remedyia.

"well, it was hillarious! we had to watch two bums kiss!" Bliss replied, not saying it was her and brick.

"uh...so, you wanna come over?" Bliss asked.

"nah, I heard Buttercup's GF is comming to your house." Rem said running home.

Bliss unlocked her house door and stepped inside. "Girls? " It seemed no one was here.

"wow..." Muttered a voice. Bliss turned to see BC's gay lover, a blondie named britney.

"What the hell are you doing here? BC is not home!" Bliss said.

Britney stood up, and walked to bliss, and put uer hands on bliss' hips.

"I don't want her. I want you..." she said leaning in and brushing uer lips across Bliss'.


	4. Chapter 4

"HBliss pulled away, wiping her lips with her hand while Britney licked her own lips. "mmmmm...strawberry lipgloss."

"What the hell are you doing? I am not gay!" Bliss said.

"come on bliss! Just once?" britney begged.

Bliss always did want to kiss a girl, just for the feel. Hell, she was feeling very horny right now anyway.

"alright, i'll do this once.." she said taking Britneys hand and pulling her upstairs.

* * *

Back at the rainbow pallace, a very angry Remedyia was fighting with her sister, Disturbia, on whose turn it was to use the private sports court.

"Come onnnn Disturbia! I gotta practice the underhand serve for this weekends game!"

"Well, I wanna play tennis today! You got the court yesterday!" Disturbia yelled back.

"So what?!" Remedyia yelled back.

"Now girls...Lets settle this with a game of base ball!" Brick said, annoyed of the constant fighting.

"Okay! Get your bat Rem! Your going down!" Disturbia declared full of pride.

"Youre on!" Remedyia yelled.

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

Remedyia put on her lucky baseball cap, the saphire blue one brick gave her. She stood in the pitchers lane. She threw a curve ball, and Disturbia hit it in a homerun. She ran around the bases as Remedyia dashed to catch the ball. Disturbia made it home before she could.

Brick called out," disturbia gets the court!" Remedyia stared at her boyfriend. "you're taking her side!? Who cares! " Remedyia said, storming out of the rainbow pallace to school for the volleyball game.

She saw butch sitting there. "he waved from the audience." Remedyia waved back. Soon, the game was on. Remedyia was still pissed at Brick and her sister, and hurt when Brick didn't even show up to her game.

Remedyia took all her anger out on the ball. Princess was also on the volleyball team, and she hit the ball towards Remedyia's direction while she wasn't looking. It hit her head. Suddenly the ref called out,"guest team wins game."

Everyone on the hometeam glared at Remedyia. She lost the game for her school, and this was there first defeat ever. The girls went into the locker room. Princess threw a towel at Remedyia. "Thanks to you, we lost the game! I thought you were the star volleyball player!" she said walking off.

Remedyia walked out the locker room to find butch waiting on her. "you were great out there Rem. Don't listen to them."

Remefdyia hugged butch tightly. "it means so much to me that you came butch. "

"yeah, I wouldn't miss your games for the world..."

Then Butch leaned in, and kissed her lips, as Remedyias eyes were wide open.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day at school, Butch and Remedyia had a 'practice game' to attend, but really, they were in the janitors closet, making out. Brick and Bliss had no idea. Then, Princess morebucks walked up to them.

"Princess, what are you doing here?" Asked Brick.

"You're gonna thank me for this. Come on, I'll show you!" Princess Said, as Brick and Bliss followed her to the janitors closet and saw them. Brick looked shocked, and Bliss looked enraged.

"What the hell is going on here?" Bliss asked.

Butch and Remedyia stopped and looked at all three of them. "Babe, it's not what you think..." Butch tried.

"Oh really? Cause it looks exactly like what I think. You're cheating on me, with my best friend! More like EX best friend, cause we're done! And so is our relationship Butch!" Bliss said walking off in tears.

"Bliss wait-" Brick said, and then angrily looked at Butch.

"Butch, I can't believe you would do this to me, to Bliss! And Rem, we are done too. Both of you, don't ever talk to me or to Bliss ever again. Thanks to you, I now have to mend a broken heart."

After school, Bliss cried on her bed as Brick laid by her side. "It's okay Bliss...don't cry...we won't let them get away with this..."

"I can't believe him!" Bliss said.

"Well, you still have me..." Brick said, patting her back.

Bliss lunged herself into his arms. "Um...would kissing me help your pain go away?" Brick asked, hopefully.

"Brick, that's like doing what they did to us. I'm not comfortable

enough to kiss you." Bliss said.

"Oh..." Brick said, looking down.

"But, you can stay the night, or even live here, so you don't have to run into Butch ever again. This can be our house." Bliss replied.

"Yeah, let's sneak to my house and get my luggage..." Brick said.


	7. Chapter 7

Bliss and Brick sneaked over to the old Victorian that the boys lived in. "OK, how are we gonna get your stuff without being heard?" Bliss asked.

"If you know me well, then you'd know that I have a plan." Brick replied.

"OK, what is it?" Bliss asked.

"Well, I have sleeping gas, tear gas, and even poison-"

"We are_ not_ gonna poison Butch and Remedya!" Bliss whisper-shouted.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Bliss. I'm gonna poison them, but it won't kill them. It will have some….interesting side effects…."

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, I'm just really excited, and I'm trying to update almost every single chapter**


End file.
